


The Ticking of the Clock

by imnotabandicoot



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Being Boys, Character Study, Comfort, Forehead Kisses, How Do I Tag, M/M, They deserve to be happy okay, not romantic but can be read as such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotabandicoot/pseuds/imnotabandicoot
Summary: To celebrate the halfway mark of Unus Annus, here's a brief character study of Unus and Annus, and their relationship as a whole. I wrote this a while ago and the new video inspired me to share it with you guys, so I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Unus & Annus, Unus/Annus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	The Ticking of the Clock

The first thing that both of them could remember was the ticking of the clock. It was always there, in the back of their mind, counting down to their inevitable demise. With each day that passed, and each memory made, they marched one step closer to the end. It was crushing, suffocating, endlessly looming over the both of them at all times. For the most part, they didn’t mention it. They didn’t acknowledge it. Instead, they focused on making memories, going on grand adventures and doing things that no one else was brave (or stupid) enough to do.

But sometimes, the steady pulse of the clock got to be too much.

“Annus?”

“Yes, Unus?”

Annus heard Unus take a deep breath as he turned to look at his counterpart, and was surprised to see the intense expression on the younger man’s face. It was a look that lingered between fear, anger, and something Annus couldn’t quite name.

“I’m scared.” Unus admitted in a weak voice. “I’m scared of the clock, Annus. I’m scared of what happens when it’s over. I… I don’t want to disappear.”

Annus smiled sadly at his friend, hands clasped across the front of his crisp white suit, before he reached out to put a hand on Unus’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Unus. I’m scared, too.” He said in a low, calm voice, watching as Unus’s face shifted to a look of mild shock. “But we can’t let our fear stop us from making the most of the time we have left. The clock will keep ticking, no matter what.”

“I know.” Unus nodded, reaching up to cover Annus’s hand with his own. “I know, but… What if we fail? What if the clock strikes zero and there’s still things that I- that we haven’t done?”

“Well, if you keep worrying about that,” Annus took a small step closer, their bodies just inches apart from each other. “Then we’ll never get anything done. The future will come when it comes, so we shouldn’t think so much about it while there’s still so much time left for us.”

Unus looked up at Annus, and found himself unable to stop a smile from spreading across his face.

“You’re right. We still have time. Sorry, I just… I guess I let my mind wander too far.”

Annus just hummed and nodded, and for a moment, the two just stared silently at each other. The clock ticked on, but neither of them could bring themselves to care. The look of complete trust and understanding on both of their faces was something they couldn’t describe. It was deeper than friendship or brotherhood. It felt like home.

“Annus?”

“Yes, Unus?”

“I love you.”

Annus’s smile grew brighter, and his grip on Unus’s shoulder tightened affectionately.

“I love you, too.”

Annus leaned forward and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to Unus’s forehead, letting his lips linger for just a few seconds before he pulled back and reached up to brush his free hand through the other’s hair. Unus leaned into the touch with a content sigh, eyes fluttering closed as they both basked in each other’s presence. Annus was the first to break the silence.

“Now, how about we go look for that lost city we talked about.”

“Which one?”

“Whichever one we want.”

Unus chuckled, and the sound brought pure joy to Annus’s heart.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough content of Unus Annus as characters and I intend to fix that. Feel free to leave your feedback, it gives me serotonin.


End file.
